Demon King World
Homeworld of Demon King Guduranis and the Evil Gods The Demon King Guduranis and the evil gods that were his subordinates appeared in Lambda during the age of the gods, but almost nothing is known about the world in which they originally existed. This is because the Demon King’s army is comprised of monsters created by the Demon King himself and his evil gods, so there is no way of learning this information without interviewing one of the evil gods. Also, perhaps the Demon King and his evil gods didn’t leave records in books or stone tablets, or perhaps they simply didn’t possess the concept of leaving information behind in such ways. There are almost no documents that could be referred to. Documents detailing the things that the champions saw and heard in the midst of battle and the items left behind by the Demon King and his subordinates after they arrived in this world make up the few research materials that are available. It is said that there is a detailed document of words exchanged between evil gods and their high-ranking subordinates, directly heard by Zakkart, the champion of the goddess of life and love Vida, Solder, the champion of the goddess of water and knowledge Peria, Ark, the champion of the genie of time and magic Ricklent, and Hillwillow, the champion of Botin, mother of the earth and goddess of craftsmanship. However, it is unknown as to whether this document actually exists. The information detailed below is a collection of the information that has been announced to date, considered to be from highly credible sources. The name of the Demon King’s world Unknown. The Demon King Guduranis and his evil gods referred to it using the words, “the world we were originally in.” From this fact, it is thought that this world had no designated name. At the same time, it has been deduced that the Demon King and his subordinates’ journey to our world (Lambda) is the only time they crossed to another world. If they had been to multiple other worlds, they would have likely given their own world an individual name, but if they didn’t know of the existence of any other worlds, it would have been fine for them to simply refer to their world as “the world.” The Demon King’s world There is no information whatsoever regarding the Demon King’s world itself in terms of geography, climate, wildlife, history or nations. Due to this fact, it is thought that the Demon King and his evil gods did not possess a culture of passing information from generation to generation through written text or word of mouth. However, it is not entirely shrouded in mystery. It is possible to make conjectures as to what kind of world it was from the forms of the Demon King and his evil gods, as well as the monsters that they created. It is thought that their world had harsh environments that cannot be compared to this one, and though many monsters lived on their own, those of the same race likely formed groups in a world of carnage where all living things fought a fierce struggle for existence. The gods of the Demon King’s world The identity of the one responsible for the creation of the Demon King’s world is unknown. But considering the state of that world’s gods, it is very different from this world. The gods of the Demon King’s world are “superior beings with strength that allows them to transcend regular living creatures.” Once one became strong in the Demon King’s world, they reached the state of being called a “god,” and all beings who had reached such a state were known as gods. It wasn’t that they became gods because many worshipped them; it was because they became gods that they created followers who worshipped them. The being who was most powerful among them were known as the Demon King, and it is thought that the Demon King Guduranis defeated the previous Demon King to become the Demon King. The creatures of the Demon King’s world The natures of the creatures of the Demon King’s world can be guessed from the monsters that the Demon King and his subordinates have created. It has been recorded that the monsters created by the Demon King’s army in the early years of their arrival in Lambda were vastly different from the creatures that already existed in this world. However, it is also recorded that because they were too different, they couldn’t adapt to this world and went extinct within a short period of time. According to these records, there was no coherence to these creatures, such as dragons, snakes and crocodiles with scales, creatures with tentacles or made entirely of tentacles, beasts with multiple heads and over five limbs, or with only a single limb. It is said that many of these creatures had sinister appearances that would cause us to feel revulsion and fear towards them. All of this information is nothing more than a collection of records of rumors and conjectures. However, seeing the statues worshipped by the believers of the evil gods that are squirming in the darkness in the present day, as well as the form of the few surviving early-age monsters, this information seems credible. But the lifestyles, culture and values held by the creatures of the Demon King’s world can be deduced in detail from the lifestyles of monsters. This is because new subspecies and new races of monsters formed after the champions defeated the Demon King, but the lifestyles and culture of monsters have remained almost unchanged. Does it not seem likely that in the Demon King’s world, creatures gathered knowledge and trained their skills on an individual basis, with no culture of passing on information to the next generation or creating tools? As proof of this, some monster races form groups and some even form primitive villages, but in general, the passing of knowledge and skills from parent to child is poor. It is easy to understand if one takes Goblins and Orcs as an example. They create the next generation by producing many offspring, and the superior individuals among them independently observe and steal knowledge and skills from adults in the group in order to learn. Incidents of individuals with dispositions to become mages being taken as apprentices have been reported at the Adventurers’ Guild, but these are rare cases. Their creation of tools is even poorer. Many individuals simply swing appropriately-sized tree branches as clubs, and these monsters largely rely on plundering equipment from their victims. There are some individuals who create spears, bows and arrows, but the majority of them only use these for themselves or offer them to their superiors; they do not distribute them to the entire group or teach other individuals the process of creating these weapons. Monsters such as Lizardmen and Noble Orcs, which are considered to be more intelligent, train their children and distribute equipment among their entire groups, but considering monsters as a whole, these races are in the minority. Considering these facts, it is thought that the creatures of the Demon King’s world did not possess the culture… the concept of using tools, and they used what they were capable of with their bodies and the magic that they had mastered in order to deal with all situations. Also, it is thought that they did not possess the ability to farm, and instead depended on hunting and gathering… living lifestyles similar to beasts. However, it is said that they might have bred members of inferior races as livestock and used them for manual labor or as a source of food as necessary.Appendix 5: Scylla race introduction + Interview with an evil god Trivia References Category:Locations Category:Worlds